


Never Again

by featherxquill



Category: NCIS
Genre: Drabble Sequence, F/M, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-31
Updated: 2011-08-31
Packaged: 2017-10-23 07:19:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/featherxquill/pseuds/featherxquill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Each member of the NCIS team promise themselves 'never again', but can't quite resist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Again

**Author's Note:**

> Written during Season 1. A series of six hundred-word drabbles based on lyrics by Pat Bentar. For the NCIS ficathon.

_Never again, isn't that what you said?  
You've been through this before  
An' you swore this time you'd think with your head  
No one, would ever have you again_

 

Never again.

Anyone would have thought you’d learn the lesson after the third wife. Done with women. Done with love. Done with it all.

But they whisper, they smile, their perfume pulls you in, twists you in its grasp and draws you into their embrace. They are intoxicating.

She smiles, and her pigtails flick your cheek as she turns, knowing you are there before you announce yourself. Abby laughs, exulting in her victory. Her fingers brush yours as she takes the offered juice from your hand. Cheeky, those eyes. Quirky, those lips. Ravishing, that youth.

And they have you again.

 

* * *

 

Never again.

Not with a co-worker. Not with an utter fucking _tool_ like DiNozzo. No!

Why? What was the attraction? Why was there attraction? Why did your mind, your heart, your hormones, whatever, why did they have to complicate everything? You were a logical woman, you are! Sleek, professional, and him everything but.

So what is it?

His smile. The way he laughs, his bravado and nonchalance.

You’d wipe that smirk off his face, wouldn’t you, Kate? It would die on his lips when he realised what you’d been hiding from him.

Oh, no, the thoughts have you again.

 

* * *

 

Never again.

You’d made this mistake before. Before? Hell, virtually every relationship that lasted more than two days.

You picked the wrong person.

Too hardcore, not hardcore enough, too mainstream, too young.

Too old. At least this was new.

But you can’t help it, you just can’t. Intelligence is sexy, confidence is sexy, and he has both in abundance.

Not to mention that benign obsession with death.

You try to resist the thoughts, as a secretive smile plays on your lips and you fight the urge to carve ‘Abby luvs Ducky 4EVA’ into the desk like a schoolgirl.

Not again.

 

* * *

 

Never again.

She wouldn’t have a clue. Half the time, she doesn’t even know that you exist. When she does notice, it’s only to ask you a favour. You’re over that, now. You won’t spend a sleepless night over it again.

You’ve never told anyone, but she’s the main character of your book. The name is different, but the character is everything you see in her – strength, beauty, compassion. Sometimes, when you write, when you descend into your nirvana, you wonder if she will recognise herself when it is published.

Kate. Fictional hero of your book, captor of your heart.

 

* * *

 

Never again.

You promised yourself this was over. You told yourself it was sordid and irresponsible, but then he came to you covered in poison ivy.

It wasn’t just the rash that made you gasp.

You imagined yourself stepping forward and taking the sore organ in your hand, smoothing salve onto it to make him feel better, and yourself feel worse.

Nothing but a dirty old man, Donald, thinking about young McGee like that. He came because he trusted you, and how do you repay that? With quick strokes in the shower, when your mother can’t hear you. With…

No.

 

* * *

 

Never again.

You’re not going to have a dream like that _ever_ again.

The very thought of Gibbs in that position, the very thought of doing that with another man is…

…well, wrong.

You’re Anthony DiNozzo, for God’s sake. You love women.

Don’t you?

You’d never want to feel him do that to you, or touch you like that, or hear him moan when you spread his legs.

But you’ll just go back to sleep now, even though you can feel another of the dreams tugging you down. It wouldn’t hurt to be sure of just how repulsive it was.


End file.
